


A Deceptive Sense of Safety

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Being with Hannibal Lecter is not safe. Why does Will have to keep reminding himself of this?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	A Deceptive Sense of Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place at a number of times but it’s happening when Will is feeling the loss of Abigail along with the loss of Hannibal’s office, his presence as well. He could be in prison or he could be recovering in the hospital after losing Abigail again. Will himself might not be sure where and when he is…I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Abigail could never go home, a sorrow she’d lived with until the end. She’d felt the pain of the loss as keenly as a wound. 

Will Graham had never had a home. Detatched, drifting, he’d gone from dock to dock, house to house, never quite connecting with the location, only with the dogs and strays he gathered. They’d grounded him, kept him in a single place, but was Wolf Trap, Virginia truly home? 

The closest he’d had to a sense of home was with Hannibal. As dangerous as Hannibal Lecter had been, Will Graham had felt safer with him than he had with anyone. 

Talk about madness. Talk about instability. 

“I’ve become your anchor, Will.” Hannibal gazed at him from his memories, taking him back to his office, to the chair opposite him. “You’re adrift without me. Don’t drift away. Stay here with me.” 

How tempting it was to comply, no matter how unwise it might be. How tempting to sink back into memories, into that chair and let Hannibal take care of him. 

Even if that meant letting the Chesapeake Ripper take care of him permanently, destroying him from within the prison of his own skull. 

What a deceptive thing a sense of safety could be. So misleading. Especially when Will wanted to be misled.


End file.
